Descubrimientos
by Aliena-wolf
Summary: Sirius Black va de visita a casa de su amigo Remus Lupin cuando descubre algo que no esperaba. Slash.


**Descubrimientos**

Summary: Sirius Black va de visita a casa de su amigo Remus Lupin cuando descubre algo que no esperaba. Slash.

Warnings: Lo dicho, este fic es slash y será R o NC-17 en un futuro cercano.

Pairings: Sirius/Remus

Disclaimer: Ya lo sabemos todos, nada de esto es mío… ojala (de ilusión también se vive).

N/A: Hola! Sé que tengo que acabar mis fics pendientes y lo haré pero me vino esta idea a la cabeza y tenía que escribirlo. Este fic es algo diferente. Está situado post-Hogwarts, cuando los merodeadores tenían unos 20 años. Espero que no haya quedado muy mal y que os guste y ya sabéis cualquier opinión, crítica, sugerencia, duda, lo que sea, me dejáis un review o un mail, lo que queráis¿vale?

Por cierto quiero dedicar este fic a dos personitas: A **Tomoe K.R.Lupin** por sus dibujos y fics (os los recomiendo muchisimo sobretodo si os gusta la pareja de canes tanto como a mí) y a **Puchiko Petit Charat** por alegrarme durante este tiempo con sus mails a pesar de que haya tardado siglos en contestarle.

**

* * *

Capítulo 1 (1/2) **

Se había despertado demasiado temprano. Si solo se hubiera acordado de cerrar las cortinas pensó mientras bostezaba y se levantaba de la cama. Estaba amaneciendo.

Se duchó y se vistió con una camiseta de manga corta y unos pantalones tejanos mientras pensaba que hacer. Dio varias vueltas por su apartamento. A esa hora la verdad es que no habían demasiadas opciones. Podría ir a casa de Prongs…pero seguro que a Lily no le haría excesiva gracia y todo sea dicho, Evans embarazada y molesta era bastante temible, más si se tenía en cuenta lo irritable que estaba en su octavo mes de embarazo.

Pero tenía que desayunar algo… y se aburría. Vivir solo estaba muy bien, todo eso de la independencia y la libertad pero la verdad era que Sirius Blackse aburría muchísimo. Así que sin pensarlo dos veces tiró un puñado de polvos flu a la chimenea y se apareció con un considerable ruido en la sala de estar de uno de sus amigos.

Sacudió un poco su ropa e intentó colocarse el pelo que aun despeinado seguía cayéndole con gracia sobre la frente. Por eso no le gustaba viajar de esa forma pensó cuando un alertado chico llegaba en ese momento a la sala.

- Buenos días Moony - dijo dándole una cálida sonrisa. El chico pálido había bajado al oírruido en la casa, aunque a estas alturas ya debería estar acostumbrado a las inesperadas visitas de Sirius. O mejor dicho a que se acomodara en su casa cada vez que se aburriera, lo que ocurría con mucha frecuencia, sobretodo desde que James se las prisas había bajado desde el dormitorio solo con unos pantalones de pijama demasiadobajos que dejaban ver la pelvis del licantropo. Hacia mucho calor para ser junio.

- Sirius... ¿Qué - tragó saliva con dificultad - qué haces aquí?

- ¿No te acuerdas?

Remus se restregó la mano contra los ojos intentando despertarse completamente. Parecía algo nervioso e incluso sonrojado, Sirius amplió su sonrisa.

- Tsk, tsk – dijo revolviéndole el pelo, gesto que por cierto al otro no le gustaba en absoluto. – Te lo dije, tantos libros no son buena cosa Lupin. Pero me duele lo pronto te olvidas de mí - hizo un puchero.

Remus siguió mirándole algo confundido mientras intentaba colocarse bien el cabello recién alborotado.

- ¿De verdad no te acuerdas? Habíamos quedado para comprar el regalo de Harry, solo queda un mes – habló de su futuro ahijado al que James en su infinito entusiasmo ya había bautizado como Harry aun sin saber si sería niño o niña. - Tienes que ayudarme a elegir…

- Padfoot - le interrumpió intentando levantarlo del viejo sofá donde se había dejado caer - quedamos a las once de la mañana, no deben ser más de las siete.

- Las siete y cuarto para ser exactos. Lo tengo todo controlado - divagó - en media hora te cambias, luego desayunamos con calma, y después salimos para...

- ¿Remus, pasa algo?

Una voz grave al fondo de las escaleras dejo a Sirius con la palabra en la boca. Algo que, francamente, no ocurría muy a menudo. Se giró de golpe para ver quien era el dueño de esa voz, lo que le impidió ver el ligero tono rojo que cubría las mejillas de su amigo.

- No pasa na-... – comenzó el castaño.

- ¿Quién eres tú? - espetó de repente el más alto sin quitarle la vista de encima a aquel chico, que por cierto no le gustaba en absoluto. Era moreno con el pelo corto y despuntadoy sus ojos eran axules, muy claros. De su misma edad o un par de años mayor. Y llevaba solo unos calzoncillos negros demasiado ajustados. Se abrió paso hacia él a velocidad de vértigo cuando este bajo las escaleras pero Remus se adelantó un poco, quedando entre ambos chicos.

- Sirius, él es Darren Hunter. Darren, Sirius Black - los presentó intentando suavizar un poco el momento.

- Encanta... - comenzó el otro pero Sirius se apartó, ignorándolo completamente y dirigiéndose en exclusiva a Remus. Se podía leer el enfado en su mirada y ... ¿tristeza¿decepción? No estaba muy seguro, pero jamás había visto aquella mirada en su amigo.

- ¿QUÉ hace ESE aquí? - deletreó bruscamente.

- ¿Ese¿Estás hablando conmigo? - le instó Darren a su espalda.

Se giró de golpe.

- ¿A ti qué te parece Daniel? - echaba fuego por sus ojos grises.

- Darren - le replicó en tono molesto.

- Lo que sea. Lupin... estoy esperando.

El gryffindor dudó un momento. No es que la situación necesitará mucha explicación, la verdad. Y tampoco es como si tuviera que darla. El tono de Sirius era exagerado. No era para ponerse así, de acuerdo que era bastante violento descubrir así que tu amigo es homosexual pero…

- Mira Rem... tendría que haberme ido esta madrugada, pero me quede dormido y ... bueno, como me dijiste que estabas solo... yo pensé que no importaría si me quedaba a dormir…

- ¿Rem? -repitió Sirius incrédulo.

- Pero si tienes algo que solucionar con tu ex… - continuó el chico.

- ¿Ex? Sirius no es mi ex - sonrió tristemente, apartando al propio Sirius de su camino. No hace falta que te vayas. De verdad.

- Claro que hace falta - musitó el moreno. – Ahí está la puerta.

- ¡Sirius!

- ¿Qué¿No ves que el pobre quiere irse?

- Antes de que tú llegaras no tenía ninguna intención de irse – se enfrentó.

- ¿Insinúas que es cosa mía que quiera marcharse?

- ¿Qué si lo insinúo¿Tú que crees?

- Te diré lo que creo...

El sonido de la puerta cerrándose devolvió a los dos chicos a la realidad.

- Gracias Sirius – dijo con sarcasmo.

- De nada - se encaminó hacia la pequeñacocina del piso. -Y ahora que ya esta solucionado pasemos a otra cosa -continuó como si allí no hubiera pasado nada. Pero la mirada del licántropo le hizo retroceder.

- Ya puedes irte.

- ¿Qué¿Pero qué demonios te pasa?

- ¿A mi?

- Claro que a ti. No puedo creer que no me hayas dicho nada sobre… ¡por Merlín Moony!… eres…estabas con un hombre…

- Pero ¿quién te crees que eres para pedirme explicaciones?

El castaño se estaba enfadando y Sirius sabía que esa era una situación peligrosa. Pero el animago no se quedo atrás. Sentía rabia, sentía ganas de golpear algo…sentía un sabor amargo casi metálico en la boca...pero ¿por qué? Era la vida de Remus y si él era feliz con alguien… él debería alegrase ¿no?

- Soy tu mejor amigo – respondió desafiante. - ¿Te parece poco?

Remus rió con ganas.

- ¿Mi mejor amigo¿De veras? Si hasta hace dos minutos ni siquiera sabías que me gustaban los hombres...

- ¡Porque tú no confías en mi! - exclamó -¿ Acaso te conoce mejor ese tal Darren, eh? Sí, claro. Seguro que él lo sabe todo de ti. Porque le habrás dicho lo que eres ¿no? Sólo falta una semana para la luna llena.

Se hizo un silencio tenso. Unos segundos que parecieron horas. Los suficientes para que el moreno supiera que había metido la pata.

- No quería decir eso, Moony, yo...

- Eso es lo que soy y eso es justo lo que querías decir. Ahora fuera, Black.

* * *

No podía creerlo. Remus le había echado como si nada. Y encima era él el molesto. Para colmo. Por todos los santos, se estaba tirando a un hombre delante de sus narices y tenía el descaro de decirle a él que se fuera. Las preguntas se acumulaban en su mente. ¿Porqué no confiaba en él¿Desde cuando Remus era gay? Y lo más importante… ¿desde cuando su inocente Moony se acostaba con alguien y menos con un imbécil como aquel? Un momento… ¿SU Moony? 

Sacudió la cabeza borrando la imagen nada inocente de Remus despeinado y sin camisa que había visto esa mañana y se apareció en el valle de Godric donde los Potter se habían mudado al casarse. Necesitaba hablar con James y ya de paso comer algo, no podía pensar con claridad con el estomago vacío.

Una sonriente Lily le abrió la puertaantes de que un ansioso Sirius la destrozara con sus nudillos.

- ¿Qué tal Sirius?

- Vaya, Evans. ¿Qué ha pasado con eso de Black o perro idiota o con lo de…?

- Nada de vómitos esta mañana. Así que no lo estropees- dijo la embarazada entrando a la casa con Sirius y cerrando tras ella.

Black la siguió pensativo y se sentó en uno de los sillones granates de su salón más serio de lo normal, lo que la pelirroja no tardó en notar.

- ¿Y esa cara tan larga?

- ¿Qué?

- Vamos te conozco…

- No me pasa nada.

- Está bien –dijo Evans tratando de levantarse del sofá no sin cierta dificultad Si no quería hablar del tema, ella no le iba a obligar. Lo mejor sería darle tiempo para que…

- Ya que insistes…te lo contaré – dijo haciendo que la pelirroja volviera a su lado. -Se trata de… Remus, él… verás...esta liado con un hombre.

- ¿Cómo?

- Como lo has oído – dijo indignado. – Habíamos quedado esta mañana, así que he ido a verle y había allí un hombre medio desnudo que…

- ¿Estás seguro de que estaban liados?

- ¿Qué si estoy seguro¿No has escuchado nada? A ver Evans: Remus, un hombre medio desnudo, solos, en su casa…. – a Sirius sin entender porque sele hizo un nudo en la boca del estomago al imaginarse la situación. –No creo que estuvieran hablando del tiempo.

- Pero eso no es posible. Quiero decir, Remus no es así. Él no haría una cosa como esa – se exaltó la chica.

- Eso mismo pensaba yo –musitó extrañado por la comprensión de la pelirroja.

- Vaya, Sirius lo siento de verdad – contestó abrazándole suavemente.

- Ey buenos días chicos- . Un sonriente muchacho de pelo azabache y ojos almendrados tras una fina montura los saludó. –Padfoot al final me pondré celoso -bromeó.

Sirius se apartó suavemente de Lily sin entender aun a que venía tanta ¿comprensión? por parte de la joven. Normalmente solía ser bastante arisca con él.

- ¿Y ese nuevo color, colega? Eres clavadito a Snivellus - señaló las manchas de pintura verde que cubrían parte de su cara y cabello.

- ¿Te he dicho ya cuánto te quiero, Pads? – dijo acercándose y dándole una ligera colleja que el otro esquivó sin problemas. - Estaba preparando la habitación del bebé.

- ¿De verde?

- A Lily le gusta – se sentó en el sofá enfrente de ellos.

- Lo que yo decía, un calzonazos – murmuró.

-Recuérdame algo Sirius. Te comes mi comida, te tumbas en mi sofá ¿por qué?

- Porque soy increíblemente guapo y atractivo. Irresistible, vamos. Y porque me quieres mucho, tío.

- Ya, por eso… Por cierto ¿qué me he perdido?

- Le contaba a tu "dulce" – y esta vez lo dijo sin ironía- esposa que Moony… - comenzó a explicar el moreno.

- Remus ha engañado a Sirius con otro –se le adelantó la chica.

- ¡Qué? –exclamaron los dos a la vez.

- Cómo que me ha… ¿de.. de dónde has sacado eso? – preguntó un muy sorprendido Sirius.

- ¿Cómo que de donde? De ti – respondió con seguridad. -Tú has venido aquí todo molesto porque has pillado a Remus con otro.

- Estaba molesto porque no sabía que fuera gay – ensanchó los ojos – no porque…

- ¿Cómo no ibas a saberlo Black? Lo sabe hasta James.

- ¿Pero qué dices? – se giró atónito por las palabras de su amiga -

- Vamos Padfoot… estaba bastante claro.

- ¿Pero cómo lo supiste¿Desde cuando? – el animago no daba crédito - Da igual, no quiero saberlo. ¿No me digas que también lo sabe Wormtail?

- Pues no lo he hablado nunca con él. Puede que no, él es aun más despistado que tú – dijo alborotándose el cabello sacudiendo un poco de la pintura seca.

- Y de todas formas pelirroja… yo soy heterosexual, si he salido con muchísimas chicas. Tú lo has visto – aseguró recordando sus años en Hogwarts.

Lily arqueó una ceja al oírlo en señal de claro disgusto.

- ¿Por qué pensabas que Moony y yo éramos… ya sabes...pareja?

- No sé, supongo lo di por hecho.

- Pero… - Sirius abría y cerraba la boca repetidamente.

- Ya sabes – habló la chica de ojos verdes -siempre estas protegiéndolo. Lo abrazas cada vez que puedes y os reís los dos juntos. Siempre te controlas cuando él te lo dice y lo sabes todo sobre él.

- Eso no es cierto…

- ¿Cuál es su segundo nombre?

- Eso lo sabemos todos. John.

- ¿Qué sabor de chocolate es su preferido?

- Chocolate negro con nueces.

- ¿Y qué noche es luna llena este mes?

- La semana que viene, el 28 de junio.

- ¿Y el mes que viene?

- El 26 de julio.

- ¿Lo ves? – dijo mirándole fijamente

- Eso no quiere decir nada Evans.

- Y luego esta como le miras – concluyó sin ver que desde hacia un rato su marido estaba detrás de Sirius haciéndole señales para que parara.

- ¿Alguien quiere un café? Seguro que aun no has desayunado Padfoot… - intervinó Potter.

Sirius se giró hacia su amigo sin escuchar lo que acababa de decir:

- ¿Cómo le miro¿Prongs¿Tu también piensas que …? Pero si a ti te trato igual. Vamos pregúntame lo que sea, ya veras.

- Padfoot no es necesario, no tienes que demostrar nada.

- Venga – lo retó.

- Está bien… ¿cuál es mi segundo nombre?

- ¿Qué? Tú no tienes segundo nombre Prongs.

- Harold – respondió la gryffindor con seguridad.

- Venga ya – dijo cuando vio a James asentir con la cabeza.

- Pero si nunca has dicho que tuvieras…

- No me gusta mi segundo nombre por eso no lo uso nunca, pero Lily lo vio en el registro cuando nos casamos - explicó. - Eres mi mejor amigo Sirius, a quien le importa que sepas o no una estúpida pregunta.

Sirius se dejo caer en el mullido sofá, con las manos en la cabeza retirándose el pelo que le venía ala cara.

Era cierto que se comportaba así con Moony y que recordaba algunas cosas de él. Pero solo era porque Remus era su mejor amigo… bueno, no. En realidad James siempre había sido su mejor amigo. Debía ser porque Remus era como su hermano pequeño… si no fuera porque Regulus muy a su pesar era su hermano menor. Meneó la cabeza buscando una justificación a su deseo de sobreproteger al nombre lobo. Porque era el más débil de los cuatro… pensó justo antes de que una imagen de Peter le apareciera en la mente.

Bueno ¿y qué? No necesitaba una explicación para comportarse como lo hacia, Sirius Black no se caracterizaba precisamente por ser racional, así que tampoco importaba demasiado.

- Vamos a comer algo Padfoot – la voz de su casi hermano lo trajo de vuelta de sus pensamientos pero Sirius ya no tenía nada de hambre sino un tremendo vacío en el estomago.

* * *

Continuará 

10-7-2005


End file.
